Just For One Day
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: OS: Hay días en los que las personas que más queremos se dan por vencidas y dejan de luchar. Son esos días los que nos convierten en super heroes y nos obligan a pelear a su lado, para recordarles que nunca estaran solos...


Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...], la historia es creacion de mi inconstante y cada vez más alocada imaginacion! :DD

Esta historia esta dedicada para **Marie**, ya que... Bueno, creo que ella sabrá por que. (:

* * *

**Just For One Day…**

"_You can help, but you can't always be superman"_-Chris Colfer

La típica tarde de otoño comenzaba a caer sobre las calles de Nueva York por las que Kurt transitaba. Estaba disfrutando de su café cuando su iPhone comenzó a sonar a todo volumen. Se extraño al revisar que el número era desconocido, pero una corazonada lo hizo responder la llamada.

-¿Diga?

-_¿Hummel? ¿Eres tú?_

-Si… ¿Quién habla?-Preguntó al no poder identificar la voz al otro lado de la línea

-_Soy…Soy Sebastian. De los Warblers…_

Kurt se detuvo abruptamente en el medio de la acera mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Sebastian Smythe le estaba hablando? ¿Esto era una especie de realidad alterna en la que Sebastian y el se llevaban bien?

-Smythe… Es… inesperado recibir una llamada de ti.

Sebastian soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de responder. –_Se que mueres porque yo te llamara Hummel, pero lamento informarte que esto no es sobre tu lindo y redondo trasero. _–Kurt estaba a punto de responderle cuando escucho las palabras.-_Es sobre Jeff…_

Esas tres simples palabras detuvieron por un instante el corazón de Kurt. A pesar de las cosas malas que habían pasado desde que había regresado a McKinley, Jeff siempre se mantuvo como un fiel amigo hacia Kurt, siendo este uno de los pocos que sabían la realidad sobre sus contradictorios sentimientos actuales hacia Blaine. Para Kurt, Jeff era el mejor amigo que pudo haber encontrado en Dalton.

-¿Jeff? ¿Qué pasa con Jeff? ¿Está bien? ¿Están sus hermanos bien? ¿Podrías responder a una de mis jodidas preguntas?

-_Me encantaría Hummel, pero tú te encargas de interrumpirme cuando estoy a punto de responderte._-Kurt bufó, pero escucho atento a lo que fuera que Sebastian tuviera que decirle.-_No sé decirte si Jeff esta bien, eso depende de tu perspectiva._

_-_¿Cómo que depende de mi perspectiva? Mierda…Smythe dime qué demonios pasó con Jeff.

-_Sí, depende de si es bueno que Jeff intentara suicidarse pero no lo lograra, o si es malo porque está metido hasta el fondo del hospital de Westerville._

-¡¿Qué Jeff qué?! ¡¿Cómo demonios paso esto?! ¡¿Cómo demonios dejaron que esto pasara?! ¡¿No se supone que tú eres el capitán de los Warblers?! ¡Deberías de preocuparte y vigilarlos Smythe! ¡¿No podrías sacar tu trasero de las habitaciones de Dalton y hacer algo jodidamente productivo por una vez en tu maldita vida Smythe?!

-_Okay Hummel, descarga tu ira sobre alguien más, porque a mí no me dices que hacer. Ahora ¿Crees que si hubiera sabido que el pequeño Brad Pitt de Dalton trataría de suicidarse, no habría hecho nada?_

_-_¿De verdad quieres que responda a esto Smythe?

-_Mira Hummel, tú y yo nos odiaremos y lo que quieras…Pero, según mis fuentes, Tú y Jeff tienen una tierna amistad que haría vomitar hasta a los propios unicornios y…Jeff será trasladado esta noche al hospital de la NYU. Juró sobre mi amor a mi mismo que si pudiera, haría que mi madre me enviara un avión privado para que todos fueran al hospital, pero el director prohibió que cualquier Warbler salga del estado porque estamos en periodo de exámenes. Necesitamos que alguien cuide a nuestro "Little Mister Sunshine" y… a nombre de todos los Warblers, te pido que por favor vayas a cuides a Jeff como si fueras uno de nosotros. _

Kurt ni siquiera pensó dos veces antes de aceptar. Corrió al departamento que compartía con Rachel y metió un libro, llaves, su billetera y un Pegaso de peluche que estaba sobre su cama en un bolso. Le escribió una nota a Rachel diciéndole que no llegaría esa noche y corrió al hospital.

…

Kurt entró al hospital buscando a su amigo, pero no fue necesario que ocupara su sarcástica actitud con la recepcionista, pues justo cuando estaba por preguntar por él, Jeff fue ingresada por los paramédicos, dirigiéndose al séptimo piso. Detrás de ellos, entraron la madre y el hermano menor de Jeff, quienes aún iban con los ojos rojos, pero claramente estaban más tranquilos.

Hummel se acercó a la madre de su amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, transmitiéndole toda la fuerza que podía. Kurt recordó cómo se sintió cuando su padre fue ingresado al hospital y como, aunque todos le decían que estaban con él, pocos le dieron un abrazo que de verdad lograra que Kurt se sintiera menos solo.

La mujer le explico, lo más calmada que podía, que Jeff había tomado todo el frasco de pastillas para dormir que su psiquiatra le había dado la semana anterior. Nick lo encontró tirado en su habitación justo a tiempo, pues si hubieran tardado 5 minutos más en encontrarlo, habría sido demasiado tarde.

Kurt asintió a la explicación y trató de tranquilizar a la mujer y al hermano de su mejor amigo, quien parecía estar demasiado tranquilo, pero a la vez se veía tenso y preocupado. Kurt suponía saber lo que Joss, el hermano de Jeff estaba pensando. Él sabía que la relación de Jeff y Joss era la mejor entre sus hermanos y que eran mejores amigos, y que probablemente, Joss estuviera auto-flagelándose internamente, culpándose por no haber ayudado a su hermano.

Kurt se sintió mal por ellos, sabía que su padre era homofóbico y que había despreciado a Jeff desde el momento en que les dijo que era gay, y por ello no le sorprendía su ausencia.

Hummel se ofreció a pasar la noche en el hospital y les recomendó a la madre y hermano de Jeff que fueran a un hotel, descansara, tomaran un baño, y regresaran por la mañana, prometiéndoles que si sucedía algo, les llamaría inmediatamente. Ambos accedieron y se despidieron de Kurt con un abrazo, agradeciéndole que estuviera con ellos. Kurt solo pudo sonreír y responder el abrazo.

…

Cerca de las 5 de la mañana, un médico salió y le informó a Kurt que habían logrado estabilizar a Jeff y que estaba listo para recibir visitas, no muy largas, pero si podía entrar a verlo. Kurt no dudó y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba su amigo.

Kurt sonrió cuando se encontró con los castaños ojos de amigo, y mantuvo la sonrisa mientras lo analizaba lentamente. Tenía un moretón en el pómulo derecho y el labio inferior ligeramente abierto. Había un rastro de ojeras bajo sus ojos y estos se veían enrojecidos. Había una ligera sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación y su fleco parecía ocultar un moretón sobre la ceja derecha.

-Hola Kurt…Es bueno verte. Nueva York te ha sentado bien.-Dijo Jeff con la voz entre cortada.

-Gracias Jeff, me encantaría decirte lo mismo, pero creo que has tenido mejores momentos…-Sonrió ladeadamente mientras tomaba una silla y se acercaba a la cama donde estaba.

-Lo sé…-Dijo Jeff tranquilamente.-Pero, ni siquiera esto me quita mi _sex appeal _

Kurt rió ligeramente mientras Jeff le guiñaba un ojo. Le sorprendía que, incluso en esas circunstancias, Jeff siguiera siendo el bromista de siempre.

-¿Te sientes bien? Tu mamá y Joss estuvieron aquí hasta casi media noche, pero les dije que fueran a descansar y que si pasaba algo les llamaría. ¿Quieres que les llame en este momento?

Jeff negó con la cabeza.-No, déjalos descansar… Necesitan eso más que estar aquí. Además, no les haría ningún bien…

Kurt asintió y sonrió mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior.

-Vamos Hummel… habla, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Has hablado con Blaine?

-¿Qué? Oh… Si, hable con él en Día de Gracias…

-¿Y? ¿Están bien?

Kurt asintió tranquilamente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana.-Si, eso creo…

-Me alegro. Después de todo, ustedes son mejores amigos y…

-¿Por qué Jeff?-Preguntó Kurt mientras interrumpía a su amigo.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas mal? ¿Qué es lo que te lastimo tanto?

El chico rubio se acomodó el cabello antes de responder.

-¿Eso es lo que querías preguntarme verdad? No era lo de Blaine…

-Lo siento Jeff, es que trató y trató de entenderte y…No entiendo que paso…

Jeff suspiró antes de responder. –Sabes que soy un debilucho… Este año es más exigente que todos los anteriores y necesito elevar mis calificaciones para obtener una beca y…es mucha presión académica. A eso agrega que Hunter, el nuevo capitán de los Warblers, esta presionándonos muchísimo para que ganemos las nacionales, Tenis ha estado muy pesado porque nuestro nuevo entrenador es un tipo que fue a las olimpiadas y cree que nunca damos lo suficiente de nosotros y… No puedo Kurt. Simplemente no puedo…-En este punto, Jeff había comenzado a derramar pequeñas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas mientras Kurt apretaba sus manos.- La presión que tengo en Dalton sobre mí es muchísima y encima de eso, cada vez que voy a casa de mis padres, mi padre no deja de decirme que estudiar danza es una pérdida de esfuerzo, tiempo y dinero. Cada vez que voy es la misma discusión: él tratando de convencerme de que estudiar Administración es la mejor decisión que podría hacer, que me dejaría a cargo de su empresa, que después de eso debería de casarme con alguna de las hijas de sus socios y que todo sería perfecto, y entonces me recuerda que soy una decepción a la familia por querer hacer algo que nadie ha hecho y que no contaré con él si sigo mis sueños…Y me amenazó diciéndome que si entro a danza, me olvide de que tengo familia, o sea no solo no me apoyará, si no que hará una orden de restricción para que no me acerque a mi madre o a mis hermanos y… no puedo Kurt… simplemente no puedo.

Kurt se levantó de su silla y abrazó a Jeff mientras pasaba su mano por su espalda mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo…

-¿Nunca le hablaste a tu psiquiatra de esto?-Preguntó Kurt mientras lo abrazaba

-No…mi psiquiatra es un amigo de mi padre que ni siquiera sabe que soy gay… solo voy, le digo que me he sentido mal y me manda anti-depresivos y pastillas para dormir y para el estrés…

-¿Y porque nunca hablaste de esto conmigo Jeff? ¿O con Nick? ¿O con cualquiera de los Warblers?

-Porque tú tenías tus propios problemas con Blaine y estabas tan feliz aquí en Nueva York que no quería arruinarte nada. Nick está pasando por un momento duro porque sus padres se están separando y porque su hermanita… Ella tuvo una especie de… accidente y…no quería agregarle más problemas a su carga y… Y todos los Warblers están metidos en sus propios problemas… Ellos siempre acuden a mí y yo los escucho y los aconsejo y les doy un abrazo, pero no puedo decirles mis problemas porque sé que ellos tienen más y peores y… Simplemente tuve una crisis nerviosa. No podía más y el frasco estaba en mis manos y… parecía la solución a todo.

-Jeff…-Kurt quitó el cabello del rostro de su amigo y lo vio directo a los ojos.-No importa lo que pase conmigo, siempre contarás conmigo… Sí, he tenido problemas, pero jamás te dejaría solo… Tienes que confiar en los demás viejo… Tienes que decirles que necesitas ayuda, todos necesitamos ayuda… No puedes seguir guardándote todos esos sentimientos que solo están acabando contigo. No esperamos que siempre seas la roca en quien nos sostenemos, sabemos que tú también flaquearas en algunos momentos, y para eso estamos tus amigos… Para sostenerte cuando sientas que te caerás. Pero necesitamos que seas tú quien nos diga que necesita ayuda. Tú puedes ayudarnos, pero no siempre podrás ser Superman Jeff… Tienes que hablar… Y recuerda que no estás solo… Hay millones de personas para quienes tu eres muy importante, y nuestra vida no sería lo mismo sin ti… Te necesitamos en nuestras vidas, pero te necesitamos para contagiarnos tu alegría, no para ser nuestro salvavidas. Te queremos Jeff, pero te queremos con defectos y virtudes, con aciertos y errores… Recuerda que no estás solo.

Jeff asintió mientras abrazaba a Kurt, pasando saliva pesadamente y llorando en el hombro de Kurt. No estaba seguro de si eran lágrimas de decepción, por no haber confiado en los demás, de si eran lágrimas de felicidad por no sentirse solo, o si eran simples lágrimas que su cuerpo necesitaba desechar, pero estaba seguro de que, desde ese día, nunca más trataría de quitarse la vida, porque aún había muchas cosas que tenía que hacer…Y había muchas personas a quienes el podría ayudar, aunque fuera solo por un momento.

_Then we could be Heroes, just for one day_

* * *

Creanme que hasta yo sigo tratando de descubrir que es lo que paso...

Anyway, esto se me ocurrió el Domingo despues de ver la entrevista que le hicieron a nuestro amado Chris Colfer con motivo de la premiación de _The Trevor Project_ y... Algunas cosas pasaron esta semana que lograron que mi _inner _Kurt y mi_ inner _Jeff salieran a escribir y, bueno, aquí esta el resultado.

Solo quiero decirles a todos los que esten leyendo esto que...Nunca van a estar solos. Hay momentos en los que creemos que ya no podemos más, pero... Hay muchas razones para disfrutar la vida. Encuentren una motivación que los mantenga atados a la Tierra por muchos muchos años más, y como he dicho en ocasiones anteriores, saben que cuentan conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesiten...

Cuidense y... los quiero mucho.

Nos leemos pronto!

**_Bip_**


End file.
